macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Europe
Europe first appears in The Rising. Season 1 * Angus MacGyver sneaks into a party in Lake Como, Italy and steals a biological weapon. The Rising * 27 researchers die in Siberia from a biological weapon. The Rising * Jack Dalton mentioned Belarus was the closest he ever came to coming home in a body bag. After he and Sarah Adler managed to return home, he was able to say good-bye to his dad before he passed. Metal Saw * The group travels to Malaysia to kidnap and later save hacker Ralph Kastrati.Awl * The group collect Alexander Orlov and Viktor Levkin's and goes to Russia to stop an old bomb from the cold war and find an old computer needed to interface with the bomb and stop a second Cold War. Wire Cutter Patricia Thornton also makes stops in Serbia and Kosovo. Wire Cutter * The Phoenix Foundation gets a tip that Nikki Carpenter was spotted in Lisbon, Portugal, so Mac and Jack stake out her supposed apartment. However, the woman they find was sent by Nikki to give MacGyver a key. Toothpick * Katarina Wagner a secretary who discovered her boss was selling weapons to U.S. enemies. The team has to protect her on a train from Berlin to Frankfurt, Germany. Toothpick * Mac, Jack and Riley escape a car being covered with dirt in Eastern Europe. Wrench * The team travels to Latvia but are stuck inside the Latvia's U.S. Embassy for 6 hours. Chisel * The team travels to The Netherlands and during the mission they become disavowed by The Phoenix Foundation after the fallout from a mission designed to entrap them to fail. Ruler * Matilda Webber mentions that Mac and Jack have 48 hours to finish up their personal business in Boston before their next mission. Later she ask Jack if he can still con his way into the French Embassy. Compass * Mac reveals Murdoc has a son, who attends a private school in Switzerland. Hole Puncher Season 2 * Angus MacGyver and Jack Dalton tracked Mac's Dad his last known location to a hostel in Barcelona, Spain, then to a crash-pad in Kiev, Ukraine, which led to a cabin in Patagonia, South America before Matilda Webber called them back to The Phoenix Foundation. DIY or Die * Angus MacGyver tracked down an old professor in Paris that used to know his Dad, and exchanged letters with him over 15 years ago. X-Ray + Penny * Mac and Jack are running from a group of men in Finland, and sneak out the attic after Mac makes a hole in the ceiling. Jet Engine + Pickup Truck * This episode takes place in Brussels, Belgium, Ramblas, Barcelona, Spain and Budapest, Hungary Packing Peanuts + Fire * Murdoc tells Mac he can think of two reason his old mentor, Nicholas Helman is after him. The first being, he'd stiffed the guy on a bill at a diner in Lisbon, Portugal, and still owes him $13.57. Murdoc + Handcuffs * Mac, Jack * Riley set out to find a mobster-turned-informant after he’s kidnapped and taken to Chernobyl, Ukraine by an international crime boss who’s worried he'll deliver incriminating information to the CIA. Bear Trap + Mob Boss * In Bordeaux, France MacGyver, Leanna Martin, Riley Davis and Wilt Bozer pose as honeymoon couples at a resort in order to gain information about a Serbian war criminal from his newly married son. Hammock + Balcony * Mac, Riley and Jack are all flying over the the European Countryside on a trampoline, tied to balloons. Benjamin Franklin + Grey Duffle Season 3 * The Russian military captured The Ghost with a group of Chechen rebels. They stuck The Ghost in a military installation completely unaware that they had one of the best bomb makers in the history of modern warfare in custody. One of Eileen Brennan's contact managed to smuggle a recording of an interrogation out of the Russian military installation as proof. Soon after, Matilda Webber forwarding Riley Davis forged Russian military documents for the prisoner transfer. Revenge + Catacombs + Le Fantome * Eileen Brennan moved with her parnet to London, England became a naturalized British Citizen, joined military intelligence, and did a jacket full of tours. Revenge + Catacombs + Le Fantome Citizens Government Agents * Alexander Orlov (Russia) * Viktor Levkin † (Russia) Citizens * Katarina Wagner (Germany) Notes * Russia is part of both Europe and ''Asia'', what is commonly referred to as Eurasia. References }} Category:Europe Category:Location Category:Place Category:Italy Category:Germany Category:Portugal Category:Switzerland Category:Russia Category:The Netherlands Category:Continent Category:Eurasia